


Declan's Favorite Lullaby

by kcracken



Series: When Band Members Have Children, This Happens [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Ryan Ross mentioned, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one particular song that puts Declan to sleep. One written by a former member of a band still under the DCD label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declan's Favorite Lullaby

Patrick looked up from his keyboard when he heard the soft crying coming through the baby monitor sitting beside him. He quickly got off the stool and headed to Declan’s nursery. He had babysitting duties while Elisa was at the yoga studio and grocery store. It wasn’t something he minded _at all_. The more time he spent with the little guy, the more he remembered when Bronx had been that little and the fun he’d had as he got older.

Walking into the room, he spoke to Declan in a soft, melodic voice. “Can’t sleep, little one?” he asked. As he peered over the edge of the bassinet, he saw him reaching up. He leaned over the rail and gently took the small boy in his arms. “It’s okay, buddy, Daddy’s here. You want me to sing for you?”

Declan cried out this time, clutching his chubby little fingers around the part of Patrick’s shirt that he could reach. His father marveled at his tiny little hands. Patrick’s mother had said they were very much like his had been. Mentally, he was sorry that his son was going to have to go through all the fat jokes he’d suffered as a boy. Although he was pretty sure that if Declan went to school with Ruby and Saint, his “cousins” would make sure _no one_ ever called him pudgy.

Cradling the boy in his arms, Patrick began pacing the room and swinging his arms back and forth slowly. He sang to him softly in a low timbre the one song that always seemed to calm Declan down.

_If all our life is but a dream_   
_Fantastic posing greed_   
_Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea_   
_For diamonds do appear to be_   
_Just like broken glass to me_

_And then she said she can't believe_   
_Genius only comes along_   
_In storms of fabled foreign tongues_   
_Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs_   
_Northern downpour sends its love_

 

Unbeknownst to either one of them, there was now someone standing outside the room listening to Patrick sing. Pete leaned against the wall as he tried to figure out the song. When Patrick got to the chorus, he knew it immediately. His eyes had widened in shock, but he stayed silent.

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_   
_Hey moon, don't you go down_   
_You are at the top of my lungs_   
_Drawn to the ones who never yawn_

By the time Patrick had sung the final chorus a third time, Declan had fallen back to sleep. He carefully laid him back in the crib and tiptoed from the room. As he turned to walk down the hall back to his music room, he let out a squeak and clutched his chest as he saw Pete. He grabbed the older man’s arm and dragged him back to the living room. “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked as he tried to get his heart to stop pounding. “You scared me to death!”

“I happened to arrive at the same time as Elisa and helped her unload the groceries. You’re welcome, by the way. You weren’t in the music room, so I figured you were with Declan.” Pete grinned, which was contagious. Seriously, you can’t see Pete Wentz smile and _not_ smile yourself. “Do you know what you were singing? I am _so_ going to tell Brendon!”

Patrick went from smiling to shaking his head vigorously. “You cannot tell Brendon. And you know exactly why.”

Pete looked puzzled for a moment until he remembered just what Northern Downpour really was. After all, it wasn’t Brendon’s song, but Ryan’s song _to_ Brendon. “Well, I’m going to tweet it then. Is that the only song that puts the little guy to sleep? Saint doesn’t like it when I sing.” He made this face that looked a lot like the one his youngest son would make when he tried to sing.

“I swear to God, Pete. You are _not_ going to put it on Twitter either. Besides, everyone who needs to know already knows.”

The dark haired bassist tilted his head at his best friend. “And who might that be?”

Patrick let out a deep, resigned sigh. “Well, you, now, and Elisa, of course. And Ryan.”

Pete’s eyes widened again, this time to comical proportions. “You talked to Ryan? As in Ryan Ross?”

“Yes, Pete. I know you are behind Brendon completely, but Ryan is a great lyricist and musician. And the song just reminds me of him, so the first time I sang it and it calmed Declan, I had to let him know.” He gave a little shrug of his shoulders. “We spent two hours on the phone after that. It was nice. We’ve both kept in touch since then.”

“Huh.” Pete moved over to flop down on the couch. “Well now you have to sit down and tell me everything that’s up with our elusive little Rossy.”

“He’s not elusive,” Patrick mumbled. He was actually surprised by Pete’s reaction. It was a lot better than he’d ever considered. He fell down on the couch beside his best friend and proceeded to tell the tale of his reconnection with Ryan Ross.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my brain. I just thought Declan might really like to hear his dad sing Northern Downpour, because, you know, Patrick's voice is golden. Besides, it goes really well with my series of band members with kids.


End file.
